Hangat
by lilu-h210896
Summary: Anak itu... Potter !


Hangat

Severitus—Warning!

My First Fic

Dari DINGIN—karya ambudaff

Prologue :

Dia menemukan Draco menyendiri di toilet perempuan itu, Harry mendapatinya sedang menangis.

Aku—Severus berjalan setengah berlari mencari anak itu.

_Draco !_

Samar-samar, dari kejauhan terdengar suara mantra.

"_Sectumsempra !"_

Mantra ini! Siapa yang berani menggunakannya? Bahkan, darimana dia bisa tahu?

_That kid..,_

_Potter._

Severus melihat Potter dan Draco berhadapan. Draco tidur telentang di lantai. Sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah.

" _Kau..."_

Harry menoleh melihatku.

"_Professor....Snape..."_

Ia bergegas keluar dari ruangan—toilet itu. Meninggalkan Draco yang berdarah-darah.

—_Anak itu—_

Ia terbujur begitu saja di lantai, masih terus mengeluarkan darah.

"_Draco..."_

Aku duduk, memangku kepalanya. Membiarkan ujung jubahku mengenai darahnya. Aku mengambil tongkatku dari dalam jubahku, mengacungkannya ke Draco, dan mulai merapalkan mantra.

Luka itu mulai hilang, aku menggotongnya. Pergi ke tempat Madam Pomfrey, dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"_Anak itu... Potter.."_

Aku meninggalkan Madam Pomfrey yang masih bertanya-tanya dan panik akan Draco. Aku bergegas pergi.

Menara Astronomi, malam itu.

"_Harry..." Ucap Dumbledore._

"_Tolong,... Panggilkan Severus..."_

"_Tapi, Professor Dumb—"_

"_Tolong..." Ia memotong kata-kataku dengan cepat._

"_..."_

"_Baiklah.." Jawabku._

Aku meninggalkan Professor Dumbledore, dan mencoba mencari Professor Snape. Ia bertemu dengan orang itu di koridor. Berjalan setengah berlari, memandangnya dengan wajah dingin.

"_Professor...Snape.."_

Ia seolah tahu apa yang hendak kukatakan.

"_Potter..."_

"_Eh.. Professor Dumbledore memanggil anda, Sir."_

"_Sudah saatnya.." Gumamnya pelan._

Kami sama-sama berjalan kembali ke Menara Astronomi.

"_Potter, apapun yang terjadi, jangan naik."_

"_eh, tapi.."_

"_Dan diam di sini."_

Ia mendorongku ke daerah gelap di bawah menara itu. Ia memandangku sekilas, telunjuknya menempel di bibirnya, tanda Diam.

"_Albus.." lirihnya pelan._

Aku bersembunyi dibawah, mengintip ke atas dari menara astronomi itu. Bulan bersinar terang, terlihat sekitar lima orang yang mengerubungi Draco, ia sedang mengacungkan tongkatnya ke Professor Dumbledore.

"_Hey Severus, kita mendapat sedikit masalah."_

"_Anak ini tidak punya nyali" katanya, sambil menunjuk Draco._

—_Aku mendengarnya—_

"_Severus..."_

—_Suara Professor Dumbledore—_

"_Severus, Please.." lirihnya pelan._

Severus Snape, tanpa berkata-kata mengambil tongkatnya dari saku jubahnya. Mengacungkannya ke Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"_Avada-Kedavra." katanya, tegas._

Aku—Harry Potter melihatnya. Sebelum sinar hijau yang memancar dari ujung tongkat Snape, Professor Severus Snape, menangis.

Sinar hijau itu mengenai dada Albus Dumbledore. Pria besar itu, terjatuh.

Aku mengejar bayangan hitam itu—Severus. Kuambil tongkat dari jubahku, dan mengacungkannya.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

'_Tidak ada serangan, Snape. Hanya tangkisan.'_

"_Crucio!"_

Dengan mudah Severus menangkisnya. Namun, gerakan dan tangkisannya itu dengan sukses membuat Harry marah.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

Ditangkis lagi. Harry mulai terlihat kesal.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Telak, mantra itu mengenainya. Ia terlontar jauh, dan Severus Snape mendekatinya.

"_Potter Junior, Sifatmu mirip sekali dengan ayahmu, Bajingan itu. Seenaknya memakai mantraku, apa kalian tidak bisa menciptakan mantra sendiri,Hah—?"_

"_Jadi... Mantra itu, Buku itu.."_

"_Ya. Itu adalah Mantraku, Potter. Akulah the Half Blood Prince—Pangeran berdarah campuran." Ucapnya, masih dengan nada sinisnya._

"_Kalau begitu bunuh saja aku, seperti kau membunuhnya dasar pengecut."_

"_Aku bukan pengecut !" Ia berteriak kencang._

Setelah emosinya sedikit reda, ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku jubahnya.

—_Apakah itu?—_

Sebuah surat. Sedikit kusam dan lusuh.

"_Ini—" sambil menyodorkan surat itu padaku "—adalah surat dari ibumu, Lily."_

Ia memandang wajah anak itu—Potter. Mata hijaunya, begitu indah. Ia ingat pada lily.

"_Aku tahu kau benci padaku, Potter." katanya lirih._

—_No, Sir. Saya menghormatimu.—_

"_Tapi..." ia terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya sendu._

"_Bacalah surat itu, dan, aku sudah harus pergi." Ia menengok ke belakang dan kembali menatapku._

"_Good Bye, Potter." Ia bangun dan berbalik._

"_wait.., Tunggu dulu Sir ! Hey, Severus!" Ia menoleh sedikit, melihatku._

Aku bangun dengan cepat dan dengan cepat juga pijakanku goyah, aku terjatuh lagi.

Ia melihatku dan tertawa.

"_Konyol." Ucapnya._

Ia dan kawan-kawannya berDisaparate, menghilang dari pandanganku.

Tiba-tiba saja ada rasa aneh yang hinggap di hati Harry. Ia membuka lembaran surat itu.

_Severus dan Harry,_

_Sev, aku telah menerima suratmu._

_Untuk kejadian malam itu, aku minta maaf._

—_Kejadian? Kejadian apa?—_

_James, ia belum kuberi tahu. Maaf, aku tidak berani._

_Kejadian malam itu, aku melakukannya karena terpaksa._

_James, ia—tidak bisa punya anak._

—_Apa? Ayahku, tidak bisa punya anak? Lalu,aku... anak siapa?—_

_Harry, kau—adalah anak biologis dari Severus Snape._

—_Hey..? Im child of Severus Snape?—_

_Akuilah itu, dia Ayahmu_

—_Ia... Ayahku?—_

_Satu lagi, Severus._

_Tolong temani anak ini—Harry._

—_Seperti ada bekas air yang sudah kering, berbentuk titik-titik air—_

_Aku tahu aku akan mati, dibunuh Voldemort._

_Tapi, tidak dengan anak ini._

_Jadi Sev, tolong ya?_

_Jaga anak ini._

_Lily_

Tak terasa, air mata menetes di wajah Harry.

"Severus Snape..."

"Dia... Ayahku..."

Sudah bosan dengan pestanya, ia—Severus ijin pulang pada Pangeran Kegelapan. Ia berDisaparate ke Hogwards. Ia ingin bertemu seseorang.

_Harry Potter_

Ia pergi ke Menara Astronomi, tempat Albus—Sahabatnya, meninggal.

"_....Potter" sahutnya, kepada sosok hitam yang bersembunyi di bawah._

"_...Sir.."_

Harry Potter keluar dari balik kegelapan. Terlihat bekas air mata di wajahnya. Severus Snape, mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam jubahnya, dan mengusap muka Harry.

"_Ayo naik..." ia menepuk pundakku._

"_...Baik..."_

Snape yang ini, berbeda dengan yang ia kenal.

"_Bagaimana....pendapatmu?"_

"_Tentang apa...?"_

"_Surat itu, dan... Mengetahui ayahmu—Severus, seorang pembunuh,pembohong, dan yang paling parah pengecut..."_

"_..." aku , mendengar omongannya sendiri. __Terdengar nada penyesalan dari suaranya. Badannya bergetar._

"_Kamu baik-baik saja,......Nak?" Aku kaget, menengok ke arahnya. Ia terlihat canggung, memakai kata itu._

"_Im okay,...Dad.."_

Aku menatap matanya yang hitam kelam itu. Aku tersenyum, tulus.

Kami berpelukan, diatas menara astronomi. Saling membagi cerita lewat punggung kami.

Severus Snape,

Ayahku.

End of the story.

Epilogue:

"_Memang apa yang terjadi saat itu, dad?" tanya Harry. Mulai akrab memanggil ayahnya._

"_Ini—" katanya sesaat._

"— _bukan hal yang pantas dibicarakan…" ia tersipu malu._

A/N:

duuh,… gimana? Ini fic pertama ku (.) Btw, kenapa orang-orang pada benci sama Alan Rickman sih? Padahal yang bisa ngeluarin emosi snape sesungguhnya kan ya J.K. Rowling sama si Alan? *lol, penggemar Alan Rickman juga nih saya*


End file.
